Harry Potter and the fall of the Dark Lord
by Stephlin
Summary: Luna and Ron go through alot after Luna survives the killing curse. Harry and Hermione realize their secret feelings for each other. And Ginny has a secret admirer but will she give him a chance after she finds out who he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter characters, wish we did, but we don't.**

Chapter 1

It was 1:30 in the afternoon, Harry Potter peered around the corner, the coast was clear or at least it was for now. Harry was drawing a blank, what should he do? They would have to act now or soon it would be too late. It would be 40 or so of the DA against the 70 odd death eaters that had made their way into Hogwarts.

How could this of happened, they were supposed to be safe in Hogwarts it was the only safe place left that's why so many parents sent their kids here. But since Dumbledore died last year, it wasn't as safe as it could have been.

"Harry what should we do?" Hermione Granger the smartest witch of their year asked.

"I guess we have to split up, I need you to take group blue, Ron should be in charge of group yellow and I'll take group purple" earlier during the year they had decided to split the DA into three groups. Each group had an arrangement of students in different years and with different abilities, the groups were equal in how strong their powers were. "We'll come at them from different ways and meet up in the middle that way we can catch them off guard," whispered Harry. "Ok, ready, on the count of three, one two three."

The DA separated at the count of three. By now everyone in the DA knew each and every secret passageway in the school; they ended up coming at the death eaters from different directions and confusing them. But would a surprise attack help them when the odd were so great

Spells and curses flew every which way. Red, purple, yellow, and blue flashes flashed. Luna Lovegood was in Ron's group she was fighting next to him, when a killing curse flew their way. Ron was busy with fighting with a rather large Deatheater, he was facing the opposite way from the killing curse.

"Ron, Ron, LOOK OUT" Luna yelled trying to get his attention, but with no luck. She had to act fast and her instincts told her to push Ron out of the way. Luna ran into Ron in just enough time to get hit by the green curse herself. The flash of green light was absorbed by Luna's chest then as if time was slowed down she crumpled to the floor, and landed with a sickening thud.

Ron stumbled with the force of Luna running into him, confused he turned around to see Luna lying in a heap on the floor. '_Oh god, not Luna' _was all Ron could think before he was hit with a stunning spell and fell to the floor next to her.

Meanwhile Harry's group was fairing much better when he realized that Ron was down and next in command Luna was down he called over the yellow group and took control of both. They managed to get about half of the Deatheaters down, he had taught the DA well. The older more experienced students were in front keeping the younger students safe. Finally the Order of the Phoenix arrived taking care of the rest of the Death Eaters.

Harry looked around at the wounded students. Other then Luna, and Ron, five more students were unconscious including Nevil, Ginny, and Hannah Abott and two other ravenclaw third years. Harry and Hermione levitated the unconscious students and brought them up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey shooed the uninjured students back to their common rooms.

Harry and Hermione were worried about everyone who got hurt. "Hermione I don't know how much more of this I can take, seven of us were injured, I have to kill him I have to"

"I know Harry you will, you're just not ready yet," Hermione answered " When you go against him you have to be able to finish him."

"When will I be ready, Its my fault I'm putting everyone in danger by just being here, when Ron gets better I have to leave."

"You cant leave, what with the war getting so bad there are so many more dangers for you outside, You need to finish your training and when you think you can go against Voldemort and win then you should leave, but only then" Hermione lectured "I don't want to hear any more of this its your fault were in danger, The DA chose this they want to fight with you, I chose this just as much as everyone else, as for the school its going to be just as safe with you or without you. It's probably safer with you, because you fight for us, you know the Order isn't as good as it was behind Dumbledore, they're slow, without you today, some of the students could have died."

" We don't know if any of the hurt students may even die yet, you know there is only so much Madam Pomfrey can do," Harry answered ignoring the first half of her speech.

"Yeah, but more could be hurt without you, so stop it," Hermione answered sharply.

Meanwhile in the Hospital wing Ron was starting to wake up. "Where am I? What happened to Luna?" When no one answered he looked around. The hospital wing was full of DA members in the bed next to him was Ginny and Nevil was next to her.

"What happened to Ginny?" Ron wondered out loud.

Soon Madam Pomfrey came in to check on him. "Are Luna and Ginny ok?' he asked

"Ginny is fine she just had a broken arm she'll be fine in a couple of hours, Luna on the other hand we're not sure, she was hit with a killing curse she should be dead, but she's not," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"She was hit with a killing curse; she took a killing curse for me, but why?" Ron thought out loud.

**Authors' note: Hi! Tell us if you like it so far. Oh, and please help us think of a title!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey examined the six year Ravenclaw girl. " I never heard of this happening before, is it even possible?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

" I'm not sure, I guess we'll have to give her a test," Poppy answered, " But what will we tell her dad, this has to be the most crazy thing that's ever happened."

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione waited for Harry to wake up so they could go check on everyone in the hospital room.

"What took you so long Harry I want to go see how everyone is," Hermione said impatiently.

"Sorry I got distracted, let's go."

Hermione and Harry traveled to the Hospital wing and quickly as possible. When they got there Ron was already awake so they rushed to his side.

"Ron what happened yesterday, I looked over and you were on the floor," Harry asked.

"I don't really know, I was about to be hit with a killing curse when Luna pushed me out of the way."

"Luna pushed you out of the way?" Hermione asked

"Yeah she got hit with the curse, I was busy fighting and when I looked around she was in a crumpled heap on the floor. That's the last thing I noticed I guess I was hit with a powerful stunning spell and went unconscious." Ron answered.

"Wow so is Luna ok?" Hermione managed to say.

"Surprisingly she is, Madam Pomfrey doesn't know how or why but the killing curse didn't kill her" Ron exclaimed.

"So do you get out of classes today Ron?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomfrey says she wants me to stay until lunch but I'll be back by defense against the dark arts" Ron replied

"That's good, we'll see you later," Hermione said. "Come on Harry we're going to be late for Trasfigureation we get to learn how to change people into objects."

Luna Lovegood started to wake up. She was confused all she remembered was that green light and Ron. She looked around no one was close to her she had a curtain wrapped all the way around her bed. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came in, She was surprised to Luna had waken up.

"Miss Lovegood, your up, I wasn't expecting you to wake up for some time now," she exclaimed.

"Why, Madam Pomfrey what happened to me?" Luna asked clearly confused.

" Well, Miss Lovegood, you were hit with a killing curse, and as you can see your not dead, it seems like because you were hit while trying to save Mr. Weasly the curse backfired and instead of killing a life it created a life," Madam Pomfrey explained as best she could.

"What do you mean it created a life," Luna asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"I mean Ms. Lovegood you're pregnant and Mr. Weasly is the father." She stated bluntly.

**Authors' note: Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Ginerva Weasly woke up confused by her surroundings, why was the table next to her covered in flowers, there had to be millions of them. With a groan she sat up and attempted to find a card in the heap of flowers. Finally she found one. Inside of the card it read:

_Roses are red_

_So is your hair_

_I think I love you _

_Despite my parents approval_

'Wow' Giny thought to herself 'that's got to be the stupidest poem I have ever read! Who would send this to me, and whose parents wouldn't approve of me? I have to be the sweetest, most innocent girl in this school. Everyone loves me and everyone's parents love me.' Ginny sat there wondering to herself for a while until she realized she would have to get ready for class or risk being late to Snape's class twice in two days. "I don't have time for some stupid secret admirer," Ginny thought out loud.

She walked into Professor Snape's class just in time and sat down next to Colin Creevy.

"Since you were the last one in Miss Weasly you can start by summarizing your essay on the types of truth potions.

Ginny was so tired from everything that had happened yesterday and on top of that the stupid flowers and poem she ended up skipping her charms class and went to go visit Ron.

"Hi Ron!" Ginny said extremely enthusiastically.

"Ginny, why aren't you in charms?" Ron answered.

"Well, I sort of decided to take the rest of the day off, but let's not talk about me, are you ok?"

" Ginny, you cant just skip classes," Ron scolded. "Yes I'm fine I was only hit with some stupid stunning curse. It's Luna I'm worried about. Did you know she took a killing curse for me?"

"What, I didn't know that. I didn't think anyone was really hurt from yesterday." Ginny answered confused.

" Oh, Luna's not hurt, well, she's not dead. I don't really know if she's hurt or not."

"That's good then." Ginny answered

" Yeah, Yeah it is" Ron said very distantly.

" Wait, Ron do you like Luna?" When he didn't answer she said "You do like her."

That night there was another mysterious note next to Ginny's bed it read:

_You smell like the morning_

_Of a summer day_

_Or how my heart is churning_

_You make everything seem ok_

"I smell like a summer day, who is this person, why can't they write a good poem about me?" Ginny wondered not for the first time that day.

Author's note: So… Do you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclimer: We don't own Harry Potter, If we did we wouldn't be writing this.**

Chapter 4

"But I can't be pregnant, how is this even possible?" Luna asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, I don't have any answers for you, I'm sorry to say," Madam Pomfrey said with difficulty. " You'll have to decide if you want people to know, if you don't I understand, even if you tell people that it was the curse, most wont believe you"

"This is such a mess, how am I going to hind the fact that I'm pregnant?" Luna said sounding very stressed out.

"I can give you a charm that hinds your stomach when you start to show, but you need to tell Mr. Weasley, he is the father after all," Madam Pomfrey recommended. "I think you should decide with him, who if anyone your going to tell."

"I guess I have to, can I go see him now?" Luna asked.

"I don't know if you should get out of bed just yet, but I will bring Mr. Weasley to you, one moment dear." Madam Pomfrey then walked to the other side of the hospital wing where Ron was getting ready to go to lunch.

"Mr.Weasley, could you go see Miss Lovegood for a moment she needs to tell you something important?"

"Umm, ok, Madam Pomfrey, is it something bad?" Ron asked with confusion.

"Just go dear," she commanded.

Ron walked to the other end of the hospital wing, when he got outside of the curtain surrounding Luna's bed he paused took a deep breath and walked in. Luna was lying down with her eyes closed, Ron thought she looked very peaceful. He was surprised at how attracted he was to her at this moment.

Luna heard Ron walk in and opened her eyes. "Ron, I'm sorry, I don't know how to say this any other way except we're having a baby" Luna said.

"What?" Was all Ron could manage to say "but we've never done anything, I mean, anything at all."

"Oh no, of course we haven't, let me explain, when I took the killing curse for you it somehow backfired and instead of killing a life, it created a life in which it made me pregnant and I guess because I was saving you, you're the father." Luna explained

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get pregnant and you don't have to worry about it I just had to tell you but its not your fault or anything If you don't want to be a part of this its ok"

"Luna, how can you say that, you got pregnant because you were saving me. Of course I'll help you out in any way that I can, I want to be a part of this," Ron said earnestly.

Luna smiled, "Good, I didn't actually want to go through this alone, thanks Ron, oh and one more thing, I don't think we should tell any one, I don't think that many people will believe us when we say it was the curses fault and I don't really want to be known as the girl who got herself pregnant in her 6th year."

"Its going to be hard for no one to find out isn't it, wouldn't be better if Mongonagal made some sort of an announcement or something." Ron asked.

" I guess we could if you really want everyone to know were having a baby, but can we wait, I haven't yet gotten use to the idea yet and I'm still not all that sure how I feel about having a baby, its going to be so much work, can we do it?" Luna asked.

"It will work out, it has to," Ron leaned over and gave Luna a quick hug. "I have to go Harry and Hermione will be wondering where I am, don't worry I wont tell them, I'll come back after defense against the dark arts"

Ron ran to meet up with Harry and Hermione. He couldn't help thinking to himself that this is going to be an interesting year.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- we don't own Harry Potter

Sorry this took so long to write but because it doesn't seem like anyone is reading this I guess it doesn't really matter

Chapter five

Ginny woke up early; she hadn't been able to sleep much during the night. She kept thinking about those poems.

"Honestly I don't have any idea who would be writing these to me," she said to herself. "I can't deal with a stupid secret admirer, if someone likes me why can't they just tell me"

Ginny continued to think about the love notes until she made her way to the great hall for breakfast. Once there she went directly to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

"Hermione you won't believe the love notes I got yesterday," she said, Ginny then showed Hermione both of the poems

"Whoever wrote these sure needs to take a class on poetry" Hermione replied after reading the notes.

"Obviously, but that's not the point, do you have any idea who would write these to me?"

"No, not really, sorry I'm not much help but I have to go meet Harry in the library. We're supposed to research advanced defense spells before potions."

"Its fine, don't worry about it, oh and Hermione have fun with Harry" Ginny said with a smile

"Ginny you know that Harry and I are just friends, and right now the most important thing is for Harry to train himself to be ready to defeat Voldemort" Hermione answered quickly.

"Sure Hermione and you don't think of him as anything more then a friend?" Ginny asked.

"No I don't," Hermione answered quickly. She then walked out of the great hall and proceeded to go to the library.

"_Is it really that obvious that I'm starting to like Harry as more then a friend, I hope not, The last thing in the world I want to do is ruin my friendship with Harry, epically when he needs a friend the most."_ Hermione thought to herself as she continued to go to the library.

At the library

"Harry this is the book I was talking about." Hermione said as she carries _Defense spells to use when fighting the dark _back to the table.

Harry looked up and just stared at Hermione as she started opening the book and taking notes on it. _"I never noticed before how when Hermione's head is bent over a book she looks completely in control. She looks really pretty today, am I attracted to my best friend?"_ Harry thought to himself.

"_Why is Harry starring at me like that?" _Hermione thought. "Harry" she said out loud.

"Huh?" he answered embarrassed by his thoughts.

"There are some spells in here that I think you should look at, this one in particular looks pretty handy," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I don't think I need any more defensive spells, I can defend myself against him, I have since I was eleven. I need offensive spells, I have to be able to get him. I can't keep running away, Hermione, I need to do this, I need to finish this" He answered annoyed with only being able to defend himself.

"Harry, I know, except how do you fight against something that is so evil it has no heart, something that is so powerful it is almost immortal?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but I have to find something."

Harry was mad at himself for snapping at Hermione, _"She's only trying to help"_ he thought to himself. _And when did she get so pretty._

That night in the common room Harry continued to find himself starring at Hermione. "_I can't believe that I have a crush on my best friend._ _I hope it goes away soon, I would hate for this stupid crush to ruin a seven year long friendship"_

I know this chapter is too short for not writing for so many months but I want to start writing again and my chapters are always short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- we don't own anything**

**I told you that I would write soon**

Chapter six

Ronald Weasley walked into the clean white hospital wing. He went straight to the only occupied bed, where currently a pretty blonde girl slept. He was scared to make a noise because he didn't want to wake her up. And for some reason he was nervous, just being around Luna made him nervous.

Luna slowly opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw Ron standing there.

"hi," she said softly.

"hi, I didn't mean to wake you," Ron said nervously.

"you didn't, how was charms?"

"It was ok, um, Luna, you know how we're going to have a baby and all."

"yeah" she answered confused.

"Well would you want to go out with me sometime?" Ron asked quickly.

"I'd love to Ron" Luna answered with a smile.

"We could go to hogsmeade this weekend" Ron said excitedly.

"That would be nice, since I get out of here tomorrow"

"Ok well I have to go now, see you tomorrow." Ron said.

"Okay"

Luna smiled to herself. "Well I didn't expect that to happen, but I'm glad he asked me. I was starting to think he only kept coming to visit me because I'm having his baby." She said out loud.

A bit later Ginny Weasley, came to visit Luna.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny shouted.

"Wow, you're excited about something" Luna managed to say.

"Ron, just told me, that you and him are going out, aren't you excited?" Ginny said just as loud as before.

"Well yeah, I'm excited, I didn't expect him to ever ask me out" Luna said with a little bit of Ginny's enthusiasm. "So whats been going on with you lately?"

"Well I've been getting these weird love notes from a secret admirer."

"Really That's exciting"

Ginny continued to tell Luna about her love notes. Ginny stayed and talked with Luna for another hour before she to had to go finish homework.

When Ginny went to her dormitory room, she was shocked to see another note on her bed.

_**Ginny, love, if you want to meet me, come to the astrometry tower at midnight, if you don't come I'll understand that you want nothing to do with me, so for the** **final time**_

_**Love,**_

_**your secret admire**_

Ginny just stared at the note for a good twenty minutes, she was in shock. _"wow so I wanted to meet this person but now I don't know, but I'm too curious not to go, but twelve at night, its really late" _Ginny's mind continued to ramble on, until she decided she was going to go. "Well at least I'll know who it is and it will be one less thing I have to worry about" she said out loud to herself.

Ginny got herself out of bed, careful to be quiet and not wake the other girls. She looked down at her watch, 11:50, she had exactly ten minutes to get to the top of the astronomy tower.

Ginny climbed the last set of stairs and walked out onto the roof. She felt the cold wind blow across her face, and in a weird way it seemed to calm her nerves, as she took a deep breath she began to look around. She was confused it didn't seem like anyone was here. She looked down at her watch again, 12:00, _"Well, I give him another minute and then I'm going back to bed"_

At that moment a tall blonde haired boy walked out from the corner he was hiding in.

"Malfoy" Ginny said in disbelief. She then turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait a second" Draco said "please".

Ginny turned around shocked, she had never heard Draco Malfoy say please in her life.

"Malfoy what do you want, I don't want to be a part of this stupid prank or whatever it is" she said quickly "and if you wrote those poems I should let you know, they were awful"

"My poems were awful, never mind that, Ginny, I have liked you for several years now, I know you might not believe me. And after the way I have treated you and your friends, I understand. But please just listen to me?" he asked, afraid of her refusing.

"What do you have to say?" she asked in a very annoyed tone

It wasn't the answer he had wanted but he took it anyways.

"I know you probably think I'm an awful person, and well, I have been an awful person, and I cant promise I will be nice to your brother or Potter. I'm not asking you out, I'm just asking if you might want to get to know me better. We could do a pen pal thing, we don't even have to meet up with each other, and we don't have to tell anyone that we are talking."

"What makes you think I want to get to know you better?" she answered shortly.

"Well, I don't know that, but you don't know me and I think if you could just get to know me, the real me, not the me I am around everyone else, then maybe you could like me. And not to mention I'm pretty darn hot."

"God, Malfoy, your so conceited." Ginny said.

"Well, you didn't deny the fact that I'm hot."

Ginny stuck her jaw out in a pouty look. "well, it doesn't matter now does it."

"Please, just let me write to you for a while," Malfoy pleaded.

"Fine, Malfoy, you can write to me, but now I'm going back to bed, good night"

She said rather shortly.

Ginny left quickly and ran back to her room. Once there, she quickly got in bed and tried to figure out what had just happened_. 'Malfoy want to get to know me, and I agreed, I know I'm going to regret this' _She tried to shut up her mind and fall asleep.

Author note - So was that better?


End file.
